What's Waiting On The Other Side?
by Ella Anders
Summary: Apple had to get away, far far away from the halls of Ever After High. Ever since the Legacy Day to end all Legacy Days life wasn't right for Apple White. Somehow she finds herself whisked away to a kingdom far away, Eraklyon, there she discovers more about herself than she ever expected to. Including an un-forgiving truth…


**_What's Waiting On The Other Side?_**

**By Ella Anders**

**September, 12, 2013**

**Summary: Apple had to get away, far far away from the halls of Ever After High. Ever since the Legacy Day to end all Legacy Days life wasn't right for Apple White. Somehow she finds herself whisked away to a kingdom far away, Eraklyon, there she discovers more about herself than she ever expected to. Including an un-forgiving truth…**

**Disclaimer: Ever After High is owned by Mattel. And Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the authoress do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: I was planning on doing an Ever After High crossover with Winx involving season six's seemingly fairy-tale driven theme, I still very well might. This idea, thought came up during a Winxcast filming (I will explain Winxcast later). Somehow Kikurukina and I started talking Ever After High and how Apple could very well be Diaspro and Sky's love-child.**

**Needless to say you know what comes next, but Dragon, after every filming I always seem to get a case of plot bunny syndrome.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Apple White, daughter of the famous Snow White, tossed and turned in her bed. Her apple-themed comforter twisted around her dainty frame as she tried in vain to get herself in a cozy position. Sweat dripped off her forehead, and her breathing increased rapidly.

"No," She moaned in her sleepy tone. "No, must- get... happily...ever...after."

From the other side of the large room, Apple's roommate, Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen and leader of the rebels, found herself waking up to Apple's voice. Raven slowly opened her eyes, _what time is it anyways? _She asked herself as she pulled a tiny flashlight from her nightstand.

As Raven slowly pushed her body up in a sitting stance, she turned the small hand-held device on and scanned the room. She froze as the rays of lights landed on Apple who was in the fetal position.

With a tisk, tisk; Raven shook her head at the princess. Ever since Raven declined to follow her destiny as the next Evil Queen and re-write destiny things at Ever After High hadn't been the same. Especially Apple, the poor dear had been so transfixed on her destiny. And now with destiny being a think only in old story-books, the blonde was beyond lost and had not a clue what to do with herself.

After all being the next Snow White was all Apple really knew.

Raven sat in bed and watched for a few minutes as her roommate struggled to escape her nightmare, even though Apple was a rather _annoying _roommate at times, Raven felt complied to do something to calm Apple down. If she didn't neither one of them would have any proper rest.

Slowly Raven slipped out from underneath her own blankets and tip-toed over towards Apple. "Apple," Raven began as she shook the sleeping blonde's shoulder enough to cause Apple to stir.

"Huh?" Apple's eyes began to flutter open, "Raven? Why did you wake me up?"

"Well, you were having a nightmare...again."

Apple's mouth formed an 'o', "Oh." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah," Raven paused. "Are you alright? This is, like, the sixth time this past week you have had nightmares."

"Of course I'm fine." Apple replied quickly, but the truth of the matter was that things weren't fine. They were as far from fine as anything could be.

Raven nodded, "Okay."

As she watched Raven walked back over to her own bed, Apple's eyes narrowed. Even though she could never really hate anyone, even Raven, Apple found herself at odds with the magical powered girl. Resent even. After all it was Raven who took away the most important things in her life, her happy ending. The other, her identity.


End file.
